The present invention relates generally to devices for slicing or shredding heads of lettuce and other vegetables of like kind, and more particularly to a device for providing a wide variety of sectioned sizes produced from a single head of lettuce.
Many devices have been developed and marketed for cutting, slicing, shredding or sectioning vegetables. Various devices, for example, are utilized to produce french fried potatoes.
One type of vegetable, i.e. lettuce and cabbage, has drawn some inventive attention as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,687 to Hill which discloses an apparatus for shredding lettuce, cabbage and the like on a commercial or institutional basis. Another such commercial device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,288 to Giangiulio which is directed to a multi-purpose cutting device which both shreds and dices lettuce and various other types of low density produce.
The present invention is directed to a simple and economical home use-type device which will quickly produce sectioned lettuce, cabbage and the like manually, which sections are non-uniform in size and shape so as to afford variety in both appearance in edibility of the sections produced by this invention.